In Which the Vocaloids Write Fanfiction
by The Queen of Double Standards
Summary: Because everyone exaggerates, even the Vocaloids. The stories of how everyday events in the Vocaloids lives became epic tales. Drabble fic. First up: Teto's Tale of the Misplaced Ring


In Which Teto Writes Fanfiction

"_I found it!" exclaimed Teto proudly, holding the Ring above her head triumphantly. She stared at it joyfully, her eyes glimmering excitedly. Then, her magical stone shook, informing her that the princess needed to talk to her, her bravest knight. She placed the ring carefully on the ground before her, needing both hands to contact the princess._

"_Did you find it?" the princess asked, her hologram flickering above the communication stone._

"_Of course I did," Teto replied haughtily. "Wait one minute, I'll be right over."_

"_Hurry up," replied Princess Miku, ending the conversation._

_Teto put away the stone and reached down to grab the Ring, startled to see that nothing was there. She glanced around herself, but it wasn't there, and she hadn't moved, nor had anything else nearby. She started searching for it, but it was nowhere in sight._

"_No!" she cried out dramatically, falling to her knees and screaming in frustration._

_Later . . ._

_Sir Teto returned to that spot later that day to search for the ring. She searched long and hard, to no avail. As she dug a hole in desperation, she felt something. Joyfully, she pulled it out. She stared at the object, then she looked up to the sky._

"_Dear one who controls stuff such as this, though I do appreciate the recovery of this item I had formerly lost, it is not worth that which I lost, so, if I put this back where I just found it, would you please return the other object to me? Thank you."_

_. . ._

"Teto, what are you writing?" asked Rin, entering Teto's room and peering over her shoulder as the girl sniffled morosely and tapped away on the keyboard.

"I'm spreading the sad tale that came to happen today," sighed Teto.

Rin stared at the page. "What are you talking about? This never happened . . . . Wait a minute, you mean that eighty dollars that vanished when you texted Miku this morning, right?"

"Yeah, but what's a story without a little exaggeration?" questioned Teto innocently. "That's what Story of Evil is all about, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," Rin was forced to admit ruefully, turning around and leaving the red-haired girl to mourn her lost money by herself as she posted her story on Fanfiction.

. . .

Here's what really happened.

"I found it!" exclaimed Teto proudly, holding the bottle of specially-scented shampoo Miku had sent her to find above her triumphantly. She stared at it joyfully, her eyes glimmering excitedly. Then, she stopped in her room on her way home, remembering that she had to set aside eighty dollars that she owed Len. She slid onto the ground where her wallet sat and took the money out of her wallet. Then, her cell phone vibrated, informing her that Miku needed to talk to her, her reluctant servant. She placed the eighty dollars carefully on the ground before her, needing both hands to contact reply to the text message..

"Did you find it?" Miku had texted.

"Of course I did," Teto typed haughtily. "Wait one minute, I'll be right over."

"Hurry up," ordered Miku, ending the conversation.

Teto put away the phone and reached down to grab her eighty dollars, startled to see that nothing was there. She glanced around herself, but it wasn't there, and she hadn't moved, nor had anything else nearby. She started searching for it, but it was nowhere in sight.

"No!" she whined, pouting as she looked around herself.

Later . . .

Teto returned to her room later that day to search for the money again. She searched long and hard, to no avail. As she dug searched through a hole in her floor left from construction in desperation, she felt something. Joyfully, she pulled it out. She stared at the object, a rubber bracelet in support of breast cancer research that read 'I Heart Your Boobies', then she looked up to the ceiling.

"Dear one who controls stuff such as this, though I do appreciate the recovery of this item I had formerly lost, it is not worth that which I lost, so, if I put this back where I just found it, would you please return the other object to me? Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sniffle. This is based on what just happened to me. I'm so sad. I'd lost that bracelet three weeks back, and, after my eighty bucks somehow magically disappeared, it reappeared. I don't think this is worth it T-T Anyway, this is just a really random series that I'll be writing whenever I have random ideas. It'll either be sucky things that happen in my life or the origin of certain Vocaloid songs. Review please!<strong>


End file.
